


Two Steps Forward

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, F/M, I wrote one for Sara and Shane and I wanted to write one for Ryan and Helen, Pregnancy, they gonna have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Two Steps Forward

Ryan woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. The sound of Helen bustling around somewhere in the apartment. He remembered his fiancée mentioning something about a surprise that day, but he couldn’t figure out what would call for one. 

He pulled himself out of bed and slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Not noticing the pink box at the top of the garbage can. 

He found Helen in the kitchen filling up a picnic basket that he didn’t know they owned, and a cooler. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. 

“Good morning.” She greeted, placing her hands over Ryan’s on her stomach. 

“Morning.” He kissed her cheek. “You’re up early.” 

“It’s after nine.” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. 

“Is it?” He looked at the clock on the stove. “This is what happens when I get back from filming at three in the morning.” 

“I think tonight should be an early night then.” She turned around in his arms and looped hers around his neck. 

“Well that just depends on what this surprise you have planned is.” Ryan lifted her up and placed her on the counter. Helen squeaking in surprise as he did. “Speaking of surprises.” he fit himself between her legs, his fingers dancing along her thighs. 

“Nice try.” Helen took his hands off her legs. “We’re leaving soon.” She kissed his nose and pushed him back playfully, hopping off the counter. “So get your coffee or whatever you need to do and we’ll go.” 

“No hints?” Ryan held onto her hands. 

“Nope.” She slipped her hands from his and returned to packing the picnic basket. 

Coffee drank and basket packed, Helen took Ryan’s hand and led him down the street. 

“So I’m guessing we’re going to a park.” Ryan brilliantly deduced. 

“Well what would have given that away?” Helen dangled the basket in front of him. 

“We haven’t gone on a picnic in years.”

“We were on a picnic when you asked me to move in with you.” Helen reminded him. “You remember that?” 

“I do.” He squeezed her hand. “You know, I didn’t actually plan that. You just looked so beautiful and I knew I wanted to see your face every day.” He smiled at the blush creeping up on his fiancée’s cheeks. They entered the park and found a little clearing, Helen laying out the blanket. 

“Babe, can you set out the food?” She asked. 

“Sure thing.” He opened up the cooler and began laying out the food. “Sparkling cider. Nice.” He retrieved the glasses from the basket and filled one for Helen. She took it with a thank you and a kiss on the cheek. 

“A toast.” She offered once Ryan filled his own glass. 

“And what are we toasting to exactly?” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“A toast to” Helen put a hand on her stomach, “our baby.” She bit her lip, trying to gauge the look on her fiancé’s face. 

“You’re pregnant?” Ryan nearly dropped the glass in his hand. “We-we’re gonna have a baby?” Helen took his glass and set the both of them down on top of the basket. 

“You don’t seem too excited.” The best way Helen could describe the look on Ryan’s face was shock. And she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She felt tears prick in the back of her eyes at the thought of Ryan not wanting this. Ryan noticed her distress and moved closer, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. 

“No no no.” He pulled her to his chest. “I am. I’m so excited.” He kissed the top of her head. “I really am. Look at me, Honey.” He rearranged them so he could look into her eyes. “You know how long I’ve wanted to start a family with you. You just took me by surprise is all.” He wiped at her cheeks again and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips. His hand moving to her stomach. “I didn’t think it was possible for anything to make me happier than when you agreed to marry me, but this managed to do it.” Helen put her hand on top of his. Relief flooding through her. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“I only found out yesterday.” She explained, lacing the fingers of their hands on her stomach together. “But, I have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon. Which is why I did this now. I wouldn’t want you to miss the first one.” Ryan’s smile could have outshone the sun in Helen’s opinion. 

“Can’t wait.” 

…

The doctor told them that Helen was eight weeks along. Just about two months. The baby wasn’t quite big enough to be spotted easily in the sonogram, but as soon as the doctor pointed out the little speck on the screen, both Ryan and Helen had tears of joy spilling down their cheeks. Gripping each other’s hands tight. Ryan kissed Helen’s fingers. 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” The doctor asked. The couple nodded enthusiastically, and she turned a knob on the machine. A faint thumping noise filled the room. “Everything sounds good. Heartbeat’s strong. Seems everything’s in order here.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ryan wiped his eyes. 

“I’ll leave you alone for a minute.” She fiddled with the machine until a still frame of the sonogram was on the screen. She wiped the gel off of Helen’s stomach and left the room. 

“Can you believe it?” Helen asked, sitting up. “We made that.” 

“Yeah.” Ryan couldn’t look away from the screen. 

“You okay?” Helen Squeezed his hand.

“Yeah.” Ryan pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at Helen. “It’s just… wow.” 

“I know.” Ryan kissed her forehead. 

“I love you.” His free hand was on her stomach again. It seemed he couldn’t keep his hand away for long. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She stood, pulling Ryan up with her. “Come on. Let’s go home.” 

“Home. That sounds good.”


End file.
